


Whatever You Wish For, You Keep

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan didn't believe in happy endings.  And then Emma Swan changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Wish For, You Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/gifts).



> Future Fic; spoilers for "The Heart is A Lonely Hunter".

Emma had never believed in happy endings. She didn’t believe in Fairy Tales, in true love, in the fact that heroes could triumph over evil and save the day. Growing up in the system, without a family, without a permanent home; she became all too familiar with the fact that happy endings only happened in the pages of fiction.

On the day her son was born, she’d known that he was special. At that point, Emma could barely take care of herself. She knew that she couldn’t provide for him, and she gave him up, another chapter in the tragedy of Emma Swan.  
When she was 28, everything changed. Henry had found her and convinced her to come to Storybrooke. And in a turn of fate that she still couldn’t believe, she’d changed everything.

The curse was broken; the Evil Queen defeated. The town of Storybrooke had pulled the ultimate Brigadoon and magically transported to a time (or was it a dimension) where happy endings _existed_. The town had been full of joy as those kept apart by the cruel curse were reunited.

Dreams that she barely had the chance to dream were coming true. She had a _family_. Her mother (it was so hard to call her Snow, when all she could think of calling her was Mary Margaret), had become one of her best friends. Her father shared her sense of humor and love of off color jokes. He had a dimple when he smiled, just like she did. Roots- she had roots. And Emma could hardly wait to enjoy this new chapter of life, with her parents, and her son.

Life was almost perfect.

Thoughts of those who had died in the battles against the Queen; those who fell as part of one of Regina’s evil plans haunted Emma. She was supposed to be their savior. She’d never forget those she failed.

She traced the Sheriff’s badge that was still pinned to her coat. _Graham_. She’d never forget him. He was the first to fall, a person who had believed what had seemed like the imaginings of a young child. Graham was her inspiration, one of the reasons she’d fought so hard to change things.

Emma didn’t let herself think of things that could have been, if Graham hadn’t died at Regina’s hand. Wishes were things that didn’t come true, no matter how many stars you wished on. That was one lesson she’d learned all too well as a child.

Out of habit more than necessity, she was patrolling the woods. Her family was lovely, but at times, she needed her space.

A large white wolf jumped out of the brush and into her path. It was the same wolf she saw when she first came to Storybrooke.

Emma stood still. Wolves ate people in Fairytales- that she knew to be true. The rustling of leaves broke the uncomfortable standoff, as Emma turned attention away from the wolf.

 _Graham_.

“Emma?”

“This….this is impossible.” She said, staring at him. “You died.”

“We’re living in a fairytale.” The huntsman said simply, moving closer to her. “Anything can come true.”

Graham kissed her then.

Emma was too busy kissing him back to disagree.

In saving Storybrooke, in saving her family; Emma had saved herself.

For now, she let herself go, and she believed in Happily Ever After.


End file.
